People consider their excremental functions private. While private, restrooms in homes and public restrooms fail to ventilate odorous air. The offensive odor is typically diffused throughout the restroom and other indoor spaces. Those in close proximity to the restroom are subjected to offensive odors for prolonged periods of time. Previous attempts to compensate for stagnant restroom air using air fresheners, for example, fail to properly disperse odors. Air in the restroom often becomes contaminated prior to reaching exhaust fans installed in a restroom's ceiling. An additional problem with the common toilet is that odors accumulate before the toilet can be flushed. Additionally, conventional flushing toilet bowls release a fine mist or aerosol. Such a mist or aerosol contains objectionable odor as well as potentially harmful bacteria and viruses spread throughout the adjacent area.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved toilet ventilation system and method to efficiently remove odors before disbursement into the restroom and areas proximate to a restroom.